Leyendo el ladron del rayo por el bien de todos
by anonimus maximus
Summary: las Moiras entregan a los dioses libros que podrían salvar el futuro, verdadades, traiciones, romance y mucho mas les espera a Percy y sus compañeros.
1. prologo

PARA MAYORES DE 16

20 años antes del nacimiento de Percy Jackson.

En el Olimpo ocurrirá una reunión durante el solsticio de invierno, y como siempre Zeus daba su muy acostumbrada chachara de como él era el dios más poderoso y que todos deben estarle agradecidos por ser quien reina con ¨sabiduría y justicia¨ el Olimpo, Poseidón estaba más interesado en una burbuja de agua la cual el hacía cambiar de forma en varios animales marinos, Hades tenía un muerto a su lado el cual escribía los mandatos del rey del inframundo para hacer más rápida la transición de los muertos al mismo, Apolo y Hermes hablaban de bromas y travesuras, Hera le agradecía a Hefesto por su nuevo juego de joyas que este le avía regalado en su cumpleaños (ella estaba muy arrepentida de haberlo echado del Olimpo al nacer solo por ser feo, pero sus ideales de una ¨familia perfecta¨ apenas y se avían modificado desde entonces), (Hefesto seguía algo enojado pero ya lo avía superado), Atenea y Artemisa hablaban de que los hombres eran más tontos que las mujeres, Deméter trataba de entender como su hija se había enamorado de Hades, Dionisio se atragantaba de vino, Hestia avivaba el fuego y Ares coqueteaba con Afrodita (la que mandaba miradas a Hefesto para ver si atraía su atención).

De la nada hubo un destello del que aparecieron las Parcas, los dioses sorprendidos se arrodillaron y Zeus iba a hablar cuando las Parcas lo silenciaron y hablaron las 3 a la vez.

-ahórrate el drama Zeus no hemos venido a hablar con un ser despreciable como tú-

En eso Poseidón les pregunto –entonces a que debemos su visita mis señoras?-

-Estamos molestas con ustedes en especial contigo Zeus, su forma de gobernar a traído la ruina al mundo-los dioses se sorprendieron, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar nada las hermanas continuaron-pueden evitarlo, por eso deben leer diez libros sobre unos semidioses que solucionaran los desastres que ustedes causaron, en especial sobre un semidiós el cual llegara ser el mayor héroe que el mundo allá visto y mucho más-

-QUE?! EL MAYOR HEROE ES MI HIJO HERACLES, ADEMAS LOS SEMIDIOSES SOLO SON PEONES, LOS USAMOS Y SACRIFICAMOS SI ES NECESARIO-

-SILENCIO!-Zeus se acobardo al instante mientras los demás dioses y las Moiras le ven con ira-por esa razón el futuro peligra, te lo avisamos Zeus, cambia o afronta las consecuencias-

-cuál es el nombre del semidiós si se puede saber- Artemisa algo escéptica pues según ella los hombres no valen la pena.

-su nombre es Percy Jackson héroe del Olimpo, terror de titanes y gigantes, recuperador de relámpagos, navegador del mar de los monstruos, buscador del laberinto, soportado de la maldición del titán-

Los dioses no cabían en asombro, ese semidiós tenía una historia que ridiculizaba a todas las anteriores, Zeus más que asombrado estaba furioso y asustado pues este semidiós era una clara amenaza debería morir, apenas tuviera la oportunidad lo mataría.

-vendrá junto a semidioses griegos y romanos pues deben unirse para enfrentar los peligros del futuro-los dioses se asustaron pues las guerras greco-romanas siempre eran terribles.

En eso las Moiras se fueron dejando atrás 10 libros y además muchos semidioses griegos y romanos aparecieron por todo el lugar conmocionados (vienen a mediados de la casa de Hades), hasta que notaron a los dioses, al instante los romanos se arrodillaron pero los griegos los miraban retadoramente.

-SE ATREVEN A DESAFIAR A LOS DIOSES?-Zeus ya muy enojado.

Unos semidioses se pararon de frente y espetaron-nos envían a morir mientras sierras el Olimpo no merecen respeto!-Zeus estaba a punto de vaporizarlos cuando otros 2 semidioses muy lastimados con la ropa sucia y desgarrada se pararon en medio, Zeus no le importo y arrojo su rayo a los semidioses, pero de la nada un magnifico tridente de bronce celestial lo intercepto al mismo tiempo que un muy cabreado Poseidón encaraba a Zeus-les pones un dedo encima y el Tártaro será más piadoso contigo Zeus- Zeus tomo asiento pues sabía que su hermano era más poderoso de lo que jamás admitiría.

Mientras los dos heridos semidioses eran recibidos con lágrimas y abrazos-lamento interrumpir pero será mejor que los sane primero que todo-dijo Apolo en lo que los curo con chasquear sus dedos, Artemisa veía orgullosa a su mellizo podía actuar como un tonto pero ella sabía del corazón noble que latía bajo ese brillante aunque mujeriega cascara, Afrodita les cambio de ropo de la misma manera dejándolos más que presentables-mmmm-gimió con lujuria viendo al semidiós ojiverde que acababa de vestir pues sucio se veía salvaje, guapo y poderoso, ahora limpio no tenía mucho que envidiar a su hijo Eros casi y lo confundieron con algún dios menor, otras diosas incluso las vírgenes se sonrojaron y pensaban igual.

En eso llegan la reina del mar Anfitrite y la reina del inframundo Perséfone junto a las cazadoras-las moiras nos han contado todo y quieren que estemos presentes en la lectura-Poseidón le sonrió a su reina la cual le correspondió y se sentó a su lado tomados de la mano, lo mismo con Perséfone y Hades solo que ella tenía a su madre al lado.

-por favor preséntense-pide Hestia a lo que al verla el semidiós ojiverde se arrodillo frente a ella (lo que la hiso enrojecer mas pues pensó en varias películas donde en escenas tales el caballero le pedía matrimonio a la dama) junto a los semidioses griegos sorprendiendo a todos y enojando a Zeus pues su hermana era una diosa menor ahora y ellos le mostraron más respeto a ella que a él.

-como ordene mi señora-empezó cierta pretora-soy Reyna Arellano hija de Bellona y pretora de Nueva Roma-

-Octavian legado de Apolo y augur de Nueva Roma-un chico parecido a un espantapájaros con ositos de felpa.

-Dakota hijo de Baco-el dios presto atención y titilo en su forma romana.

-Gwen hija de Venus-la diosa sonrió y titilo igual que Dionisio.

-Frank hijo de Marte centurión-gruño, el dios se extrañó pero no le dio importancia, sus hijos estaban para aumentar su renombre, si era débil lo eliminaría como lo hacían en Esparta.

-yo nací antes del tratado, soy Hasel Laveske hija de Plutón-el dios con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó y abrazo a su hija que estaba muerta desde hace años y agradecía a las moiras el pasar más tiempo con ella. Hesel estaba asombrada, nunca pensó que su padre fuera tan cálido y cariñoso, le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose querida y protegida. Perséfone ya avía superado lo de María lavesque y sabia lo valiente que era Hasel por lo que sonrió a la escena Padre-hija como muchos sorprendidos de lo amoroso que era el dios del inframundo, Deméter pensó que quizás no solo había muerte en el corazón de su hermano.

Luego del momento conmovedor.

-Jasón Grace hijo de Júpiter ex pretor-

-ME HAS TRAISIONADO OTRA VEZ-espeto Hera a Zeus.

Pasaron todos los romanos y llegaron los griegos.

-Thalía Grace hija de Zeus teniente de Artemisa-Artemisa la miro sorprendida al mismo tiempo que Zoe preguntándose por el futuro.

-OTRA Y CON LA MISMA MUJER-Hera fulminando a su marido.

-Katy Garden hija de Deméter y líder de cabaña-Deméter sonrió y bombardeo a su hija con preguntas referentes a si comía suficientes cereales.

-Clarisse LaRue hija de Ares líder de cabaña-Ares la miro con desdén pues según el muy pocas mujeres eran dignas de ser llamadas guerreras aunque fueran sus hijas, Clarisse aguantó estoicamente el desprecio de su padre, pero por dentro ella le dolió mucho pues ella recordaba todos sus maltratos por según Ares ser muy débil (esta Clarisse es igual a la de la película), su novio Chris la reconforto con un abrazo que ella con la mirada agradeció.

-Piper Mclein hija de Afrodita y líder de cabaña-Afrodita se sorprendió de ver las ropas que para ella eran un insulto a la moda que llevaba su muy hermosa hija, temió que esta le odiara por algo y se uniera a la caza, pero se calmó al ver la sonrisa que su hija le mandaba.

-Rachel E. Dare oráculo de Delphos-se oyó un alboroto por parte de Apolo feliz que su oráculo ya no era una momia.

-Travis y Connor Estol hijos de Hermes y colíderes de cabaña-este les dirigió una sonrisa zorruna de bromista que sus hijos comprendieron.

-Will Solace hijo de Apolo y líder de cabaña-Apolo se puso unas gafas de sol lo cual su hijo imito y ambos dieron una mirada cool.

-yo vengo también antes del tratado, Nico di Angelo hijo de Hades y rey fantasma-en eso su padre aun con Hasel en brazos también lo abrazo feliz de saber que su hijo saldría del hotel casino lotus mientras se preguntaba que paso con Bianca. Nico sentía todo un torbellino de emociones pues su padre le estaba mostrando cariño, sintió que gran parte de su dolor desaparecía y correspondió el abrazo mientras sus amigos le sonreían felices, Perséfone quería enojarse pero al ver a su esposo tan feliz decidió que intentaría ser amable con los niños.

-Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea, arquitecto del Olimpo y líder de cabaña-Atenea no cabía en orgullo, madre e hija se sonrieron, mientras la primera se preguntaba porque el Olimpo necesitaba un arquitecto.

-Grover underwood sátiro señor de lo salvaje-

-Pólux hijo de Dionisio líder de cabaña-Dionisio vio la mirada vacía de su hijo y se preocupó.

-El magnífico hijo de Hefesto y líder de cabaña Leo Valdés los honra con su presencia-Hefesto dejo su máquina a medio armar a un lado para ver a su hijo al que sonrió mientras varios negaban por sus payasadas, y otros como Hera deseaba que su hijo le sonriera de esa manera a igual que cierta diosa del amor que se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a su corazón antes que su lujuria y haber traicionado a su marido por el bruto de su hermano Ares.

-bueno acabemos con esto-dijo Percy en lo que da un paso al frente-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón, líder del campamento mestizo, pretor de Nueva Roma y Héroe del Olimpo-dijo con seguridad.

Todos los dioses lo miraron, al que las moiras llamaron ¨el más grande de todos los héroes¨, Poseidón le sonrió orgulloso no de sus logros sino de que este era su hijo y eso le bastaba, Anfitrite le evaluaba con la mirada crítica pues ella ya se avía acostumbrado a las infidelidades de su marido, pero solo lo aceptaría como hijastro si este demostraba ser un verdadero príncipe del mar, según las moiras él era el mejor de los héroes pero no por eso igualaba a un dios, ella decidiría conforme leyeran.

Los demás dioses lo veían y los dioses varones pensaron que se veía poderoso, fiero, un guerrero nato, pero también se notaba que acostumbraba a reír, además que era un griego al que seguían los romanos, definitivamente era un semidiós interesante. Las diosas por otro lado pensaban lo mismo además de que estaban sonrojadas pues se sentían atraídas como nunca antes con cualquier otro, Deméter conjuro un cereal y lo devoro pues según ella eso le quitaría las ganas de secuestrarlo y tener por lo menos 12 hijos con Percy, Hestia metió la cabeza en el fuego para apartar oscuros pensamientos sobre ella y Percy haciendo muchas cosas que harían infartar a una monja, Atenea jamás pensó que realmente quisiera usar lo aprendido en su lectura erótica del ala roja de su biblioteca y menos con un hijo de su ¨amado¨ tío, Artemisa se removía incomoda notando todas las señales de que si seguía mirando a Percy le terminaría dando lo que no le avía dado a Orión, definitivamente le daría una oportunidad de demostrar que no era un cerdo pues le recordó mucho a su hermano fallecido, y Afrodita estaba en muchas dificultades pues al ser la personificación física de la lujuria y sexualidad ya estaba a punto de desnudarse y hacer cosas que harían ver a una prostituta como una virgen casta, lo que la frenaba era que ella quería que Hefesto la amara otra vez lo que sería difícil si le es infiel en toda su cara.

Zeus por otro lado estaba tragando su enojo pues recordó al dios del mar y su amenaza resiente, ya planearía una forma de acabar con dicho semidiós, una que fuera más sutil.

-Padre que hacemos aquí, teníamos prohibida la entrada?- Percy pregunto amablemente a su padre.

-están en el pasado y vamos a leer libros del futuro para que este sea más seguro para todos, es una orden de las parcas-respondió Poseidón sorprendiendo a los romanos pues pensaron que era cruel y despiadado igual que Hades pero resultaron ambos ser de buen corazón y Hades simplemente parecía más melancólico que malvado, además el rey de los dioses que debería ser justo y paciente era como un niño malcriado.

-mejor sería iniciar con la lectura- dijo Atenea la cual tomo el primer libro y leyó la portada sorprendiéndose.

-que dice primor-coqueteo Apolo recibiendo malas miradas de ella y su hermana.

-dice: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo: el ladrón del rayo-informo lo que causo muchas reacciones.

-QUIEN OSA ROBAR MI RAYO, LO CONDENARE AL TARTARO-grito Zeus colérico.

-Por fin sabremos que pasa por tu cabeza Cerebro de algas-dijeron los amigos de Percy.

-qué remedio-suspiro Percy el cual fue besado al instante por Annabeth, en ese beso le transmitió amor, felicidad de estar fuera del Tartataro, sin poder evitarlo anhelo de unirse en el fuego de su infinita pasión como lo hicieron hace ya casi 2 años.

El beso trajo sonrisas a muchos amigos de la pareja, y muchos más suspiros de decepción por parte de las féminas, pues hasta las cazadoras deseaban estar en el lugar de la chica lista, otras querían estar con AMBOS en ese mismo instante pero esa es otra historia.

-ESTAN JUNTOS!?-Exigió Atenea tras procesar sus sentimientos de sobreproteger a su hija, el odio que le profesaba a su tío y celos por no ser a quien Percy bese.

-si-contestaron sin inmutarse-como es posible que el engendro del mar este con mi hija-espeto la diosa.

-déjalo ya lechuza sin alas-Poseidón mediando entre ellos-si se aman no hay nada que hacer, además creo que saldrá también en los libros-termino el dios.

Atenea se sentó iracunda, no sabía si era porque fuera un hijo de Poseidón el que besaba a su hija o por no ser ella la que… QUE PENSABA, ELLA NO ERA ASI, tenía que controlarse, leer sería lo mejor, así que mientras Hestia conjuraba asientos para los semidioses, y Hera y Deméter bocadillos como cotufas, maní, frutos secos, emparedados picados y mini-pizzas, ella leyó el primer capítulo.

**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al algebra.**

Soy nuevo, pero me han dicho que tengo buenas ideas así que decidí intentar escribir un fic de una de mis sagas preferida.

Doy gracias a **La otaku lee libros.**

No escribiré más hasta que no tenga por lo menos 30 comentarios positivos.


	2. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1.

ACCIDENTALMENTE VAPORICE A MI PROFESOR DE ALGEBRA- leyó la diosa extrañada.

Como puedes hacerle eso a un profesor-pregunto Piper pensando que Percy y Leo eran más parecidos de lo humanamente sano.

Lee y sabrás Pipes, lee y sabrás-responde Percy enigmáticamente y sin proponérselo la hace sonrojar por lo que ella desvía la mirada.

/él es tan guap… NO! yo estoy con Jason por los dioses porque tiene que ser tan poderoso, amable, gua… NO! Deja de pensar en esooooo/-piensa desesperada la hija de Afrodita, por suerte nadie noto sus debates internos.

**Mira yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

No se lo recomiendo a nadie-dijeron los mestizos preocupando a los dioses.

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:**

TODOS PECHO TIERRA PERSY ESTA DANDO CONSEJOS!- gritaron Thalia y Nico.

Percy en vez de disgustarse se quedó mirando con una ligera sonrisa a sus primos, 1 después del Tartaro uno madura mucho y 2 extrañaba sus tontas peleas.

**Cierra el libro ahora mismo. Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o padre te hayan dicho sobre tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

e-e-eso fue un b-buen consejo-tartamudearon Thalia y Nico, Percy sonrió con suficiencia y más cuando Annabeth acoto.

Sesos de alga es como yo le digo por cariño, realmente Percy es muy listo-dijo mientras lo volvía a besar creando de nuevo celos en las féminas y una mezcla rara de enojo y celos en Atenea.

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo la mayor parte del tiempo consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Los semidioses asintieron conforme se leía y los dioses palidecieron, unos más que otros (Zeus nada por ser el cabron tamaño rey celestial y Ares se le acerca bastante), Poseidon parecía papel y se preguntó porque no metía a su hijo en una suite de un hotel submarino en su reino para tenerlo a salvo.

**Si eres un niño normal, sigue leyendo esto cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. **

Igual-dijeron todos los semidioses, los dioses se entristecieron pues ellos no querían ser sus hijos, los jóvenes al notar el cambio de humor de sus padres se les acercaron y les sonrieron sinceramente, lo que hiso que los divinos se sintieran mejor.

**Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas-si sientes algo removiéndose por dentro- para de leer inmediatamente. Podrías ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**

Quién?- pregunta el dios de la poesía.

Monstruos tarado-le dice su hermana la actual diosa de la luna.

Los romanos veían a los dioses impresionados de lo inmaduros que son, mientras los griegos se rieron por la milenaria disputa entre hermanos.

**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

No me lo advertiste- le acuso Nico

La próxima vez dejo que te coma la manticora- responde Percy.

MANTICORA-grita un escandalizado Hades mientras Persefone le daba aire.

Tranquilo padre Persy, Annabeth, Thalia y Grober me salvaron- Hades los vio con agradecimiento.

**Mi nombre es Persy Jackson.**

Que no es Piter Jonson?- bromean Travis y Connor riéndose hasta que una ola creada por Percy los tumba de sus asientos al mismo tiempo que otra más grande a Dionisio.

COMO OSAS- el dios del vino es interrumpido por un molesto Poseidon- esa ola fue mía, ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a mi hijo- Dionisio volvió aterrado a su asiento.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

**Soy un chico problema?**

SI!- Dijeron todos los conocidos de Percy.

** podría decir que sí.**

Ja ya no la puedes negar- le señalo Thalia.

Soy un semidiós hijo de uno de los tres grandes, los problemas me buscan a mí- le contesta Percy y Thalia no puede debatir nada en contra.

Las cazadoras y Artemisa vieron como la futura teniente era muy cercana a ese muchacho y no lo entendían, en eso se fijan cuando Percy se pasa la mano por el cabello para peinarse un poco sin notar que hace una postura en la que flexionaba los músculos pectorales, y los brazos, está por demás decir que eso más la expresión sin ningún nivel de cerdo (importado de la otaku que lee libros) les hiso temblar las piernas y que la diosa se sintiera como cuando Apolo fija el auto del sol directo hacia ella para fastidiarla, para su desgracia Percy la vio.

Señorita Artemisa se encuentra bien?- dice tan caballerosamente que la diosa se puso nerviosa.

De repente Percy se acerca y posa sus labios en la frente de la diosa para ver su temperatura y luego dirigirlos a los labios de la diosa, a estas alturas Artemisa se iba a desmallar cuando- mi señora está bien?- le pregunta Zoe y la diosa abre los ojos para ver que Percy no se había movido y la veía preocupado.

n-no p-pasa nada-a Perseo- muy roja viendo a su hermanastra suplicando que continuase la lectura y ella apiadándose de Artemisa siguió leyendo.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero realmente las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan, 28 niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar antigüedades de Grecia y Roma.**

Muy interesante-dicen los hijos de Atenea y la diosa.

Suena a tortura- dice Poseidon y el resto de mestizos.

**Lo sé- suena a tortura.**

Annabeth vio mal a Percy y le pega en el hombro suavemente, luego él le da un beso y a ella se le va el enojo (seria cool que eso fuera tan fácil en esta vida).

**La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café.**

-Quiron?- pregunto Poseidon a los griegos, a lo que ellos asintieron y aparece el susodicho… pero no solo pues todos se sorprendieron al verlo besando a una mujer despampanante pero con armadura y fiera mirada, ellos se separan para darse cuenta que ya no están en la intimidad y tras un fiero sonrojo se inclinan.

-Quiron entrenador de héroes griegos-

-Lupa entrenadora de héroes romanos- los romanos tenían que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo- no acostumbro a estar en mi forma humana, pero así es más cómodo estar con Quiron- responde tomándole la mano al centauro.

-Quiron no me esperaba que tuvieras novia- le dice una Annabeth muy divertida y feliz por su maestro.

-hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos 547 años, pero por cuestiones de los campamentos hemos decidido mantenerlo oculto- esto hiso pensar a tanto griegos y romanos que una alianza entre ellos no era tan imposible como parecía.

**Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas.**

-como no amarlo- dijo Lupa mientras lo besaba pues esas eran precisamente las cosas que la enamoraron del centauro, Quiron devolvió el beso pero furiosamente sonrojado por los dioses que en su mayoría alegres pues él era su hermano/tío pero se burlaban de el como a todo hermano/tío.

**Así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-NO SE DEBE DORMIR EN CLASE- grita Atenea- ahora tendrás un castigo por eso.

Percy se puso rígido como todos los que se preocupaban por él, esperaba un castigo terrible y desafiante… nada más lejano.

-ahora tendrás que componer y cantar una canción en mi presencia- ordeno la diosa, a lo que todos creyeron a ver escuchado mal pero al verse entre ellos supieron que no se equivocaban, la vieron incrédulos- Que? A poco creyeron que lo enviaría a una búsqueda suicida solo porque es flojo en clases- se explicó, además pensaba que al ver el desastre de composición que el engendro del mar escribiría la aria dejar de encandilarse con el (pensaran que las cosas musicales y poéticas son cosas de Apolo pues les informo que esta diosa debió haber tenido hijos con escritores pues ella adora los libros de todo género, además que ella creo la flauta dulce, por lo que sí sabe de música).

Percy tras pasar el chut sonrió desconcertado a todos- como ordene, alguna preferencia?- pregunta a la diosa sabia.

-mmm que sea de amor- la diosa pensó en ser piadosa pues pensó que le sería imposible componer algo bueno… además ella quería ver la cara de Afrodita al escuchar el chasco.

-como guste, podrán ayudarme los hijos de Apolo con la música?- la diosa asintió- gracias- a lo que comienza a escribir una de las ideas que le iluminaron durante un sueño.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

-se vale soñar- suspiraba un cansado Percy.

**Anda que estaba equivocado. Veras, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel incidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en el cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabo dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… bueno, te haces una idea, verdad? **

Los dioses rieron junto a los griegos y romanos mientras Percy divertido prometía contar más historias luego.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido aportarme bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporte a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de mani y kepchup al cogote.**

Los amigos de Grover gruñeron.

**Grover era un blanco fácil, era flaco, lloraba cuando se frustraba, debio repetir varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto con acné y con principio de barba en el mentón.**

Menos mal que somos amigos- dice Groverrojo a mas no poder mientras todos se morían de risa.

**Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de por vida de Educación Física por algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera.**

Claro esa es mi cuartada- se explica la cabra humana.

**Pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías verlo correr cuando hay enchiladas en la cafetería.**

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth y Percy aplauden sarcásticamente- valla cuartada más convincente- dicen los dos primeros, Groverrojo a mas no poder se disculpó.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado**

Quien se cree esa…- iba a decir Annabeth furiosa con Nancy igual que todos los amigos de Grover.

**y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado.**

QUE!- espeta Poseidon furioso.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte.**

QUE!- espetan los amigos de Percy.

**De suspender el colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso o mediana mente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

Ooooh…- susurraron todos apenados.

**Te voy a matar- murmure.**

Hazlo!- exigieron el dios de la guerra y sus engendros menos Frank, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su padre, decidió vigilarlo de cerca, no quería otro ¨fracaso¨ cómo su hijo inglés-hindú pacifista (saben de quien hablo).

**Grover trato de de calmarme.- está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate-.**

Pero no en el pelo o tengo que decirle a Enebro que tienes un fetiche por la mantequilla de cacahuate?-pregunta burlonamente Thalia a un rojo Grover mientras otros se ríen del chico cabra.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.- eso es todo.- empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.- ya estas bajo libertad condicional.- sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.-**

-aguafiestas.- se quejó infantilmente Are, lo que dio vergüenza a sus hijos, exasperación a su ¨novia¨, dolor de cabeza a sus padres.

**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja****. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habrían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Ni te imaginas-dijo Atenea.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de cómo tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dodds, me miraba mal.**

-Por qué?-preguntó Atenea-el chico solo quiere aprender.

Anfitrite asintió.

**La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar una Harley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

Hades sabía que esa descripción le pertenecía a cierta líder de las furias, pero lo desestimo pues no veía razón para mandarla tras su sobrino.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dodds se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, -Ahora, cariño.- realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

Hades frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que realmente era Alecto. Luego lo invadió el pánico pues Poseidón le arrancaría la piel a tiras si Percy moría por una de sus criaturas.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dodds fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:******

**"Tienes toda la razón."**

-¡Grover!-le reprochó todo el mundo.

-Perdón.- un ruborizado señor de lo salvaje.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.******

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela**.

-mmm quizá si hago que ningún hombre quiera estar con ella, dejaría de burlarse dela desnudes- murmuro la diosa del amor y la lujuria algo enojada.

**Y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**

-me encantan los hombres con carácter-pensaron calientes unas cuantas chicas y diosas.

**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.******

**"Señor Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"******

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije. "No, señor."**

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

-Cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe-murmuró Ares.

-Hecho-le respondió su hermano Hefesto.

**Miré la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.****  
><strong>  
>Ares gruño y le entregó cinco dracmas a su hermano que los recibió con gusto.<p>

**"Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

-¿Tenía que ser necesariamente esa Quiron?-preguntó Demeter temblando, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola dándole protección, miro atrás y vio a Poseidon dándole una sonrisa.

Todos los que conocían a Percy vieron de donde saco lo noble y preocupado por sus semejantes.

Demeter estaba roja sobre todo porque recordó cuando ellos se unieron y formaron a sierto caballo supersónico.

Anfitrite sabía que su marido solo lo hacía como gesto de hermandad, ya no sentía deseo por su hermana, por lo que no se molestó

**"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque…"**

**"Bueno…" sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dioses?-gruñó Zeus- como osas compararnos con los Titanes- espeto pero lo que realmente lo molesto fue que pensaran que Cronos era el rey de los dioses y no el.

-perdón señor de los cielos, como es que yo cuando solo tenía 12 años pude confundirlo con su paranoico padre, digo no es que usted se allá comido a alguien por temor a que lo destronaran a usted verdad? -aseguró irónicamente Percy.

De inmediato Zeus se sentó avergonzado mientras él y todos recordaron lo que le ocurrió a la titanide Metis (primera esposa de Zeus y madre de Atenea, ella al quedar embarazada se profetizo que nacería una niña y que si ella volvía a quedar en cinta sería un niño que gobernaría el universo, Zeus aterrado se la trago sin importarle en nada su hija no nata) todos se horrorizaban al recordar eso, sobre todo Atenea que nació dentro del estómago de su padre al mismo tiempo que su madre se volvió conocimiento puro para que su hija tuviera esta poderosa herramienta como último regalo a su hija, Atenea se le salió una lagrima de dolor al pensar en su madre que nunca conoció, en su infancia arruinada en el vientre de su padre, por eso ella odiaba a su padre más que cualquier otra cosa, por eso ella le provoco tanto dolor que Zeus rogo a Hefesto que le abriera la cabeza a martillazo, por eso ella siempre estaba cerca de su padre ¨mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca¨.

Percy vio a su casi suegra casi llorar de dolor, quizo hacer algo por ella pero qué?- de repente tras un mini flash en su mano estaba una estatuilla con un moño de Metis sosteniendo una bebe que jugaba con una lechuza, Percy creyó que eran las Moiras pues quien más sabría lo que sucede en la continuidad espacio tiempo?, sin más que pensar se acercó a la diosa deprimida que lo vio tenderle la estatuilla de su madre la cual tomo con sus manos temblando- no puedo traer a Metis de vuelta pero si su recuerdo, espero que esto te recuerde que ella en verdad te amaba.

Atenea y todos los demás vieron la escena conmovidos y la diosa sabia sin contenerse le dio un abrazo en el que lloro abiertamente en el hombro de Percy.

Algunos romanos vieron esto como debilidad pero una mirada de Percy les basto para que guardaran silencio y respeto.

Al separarse- gracias- susurro la diosa.

Solo es el comienzo- le aseguro, paso seguido que se dirigiera a los romanos- desde hoy Roma va a respetar a Minerva como diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría por el derecho que se me ha otorgado como Pretor- exclamo firmemente.

-porque deberíamos respetar a una diosa inútil que no cumple sus juramentos!?- reto Octavian.

-porque!? O no lo sé, será por qué: uno ella es la diosa de la guerra estratégica, toda estrategia que formulemos se la debemos a ella, dos sus hijos nacen de sus pensamientos, ella aun es virgen, y tres Octavian sus hijos siempre han favorecido a la humanidad.

Por favor dime uno solo de esos hijos de Atenea que son tan importantes- medio reta medio mofa Octavian.

George Washington, Leonardo d Vinci, Simón Bolívar Galileo, Benjamín Franklin, Bill Gates, Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein, William Sides, Rene Descartes, Steven Hawking, Nikola tesla, Louis Pasteur, Aristóteles, me detengo o sigo?- pregunta Percy a un saturado Octavian, además de todos los romanos pues quedo claro Atenea era una diosa que merecía respeto y mucho.- y sabes qué más? Todos fueron hijos de Atenea no Minerva, desde que Roma la humillo de esa manera ella los castigo de la peor manera, no les dio ningún hijo, Roma no tuvo sabiduría, solo fuerza bruta y conocimientos hurtados de sus conquistas, quizá de no haberla menospreciado el Imperio hubiera durado más.-finalizo el hijo del dios de los mares dejando a los romanos avergonzados.

-tiene razón, Minerva merece respeto- dice recomponiéndose Reyna junto a la legión apoyándola menos por supuesto Octavian.

Atenea veía esto como algo irreal, los romanos la respetaban ahora y todo gracias a un hijo de Poseidon, miro a su tío y recordó que los romanos le temían pues el había castigado a Roma en varias ocasiones (Pompeya) pero no sabía porque, entonces abrió los ojos y lo supo- tú lo hiciste por mi- Poseidon sonrió- tu atormentaste a los romanos por lo que me hicieron, por qué?

Te respeto como rival, además eres mi sobrina, no hay más razones para hacer lo que hice- le responde Poseidón sorprendiéndola y haciendo que en ella un nuevo respeto y cariño naciera hacia su tío- lo que me recuerda- dice cambiando su forma de un turista hawaiano a un pescador de mar ártico (suéter cuello de tortuga, un abrigo impermeable, pantalones negros gastados y una actitud más seria)- yo Neptuno dios romano del mar declaro que Roma no sufrirá más en mi dominio- declaro volviendo a ser el mismo Poseidon en bermudas.

Eso es perfecto, desde que vi el deplorable barco que llaman marina romana me hiso querer formar una verdadera armada naval, creo que ya no tendrán problema con ello?- pregunto Percy a Reyna, la cual asiente ansiosa de aumentar las fronteras a un territorio desconocido para los romanos y con un hijo del dios del mar liderando este proyecto, lo tenían echo prácticamente- y si mi chica lista lo desea quisiera que con el claro permiso del consejo romano remodelar el armario de escobas que es el templo de Neptuno además de la creación de un templo a Minerva-pide mirando a su novia que le sonreía orgullosa a mas no poder, Reyna vio a sus colegas y asintieron, de inmediato Percy y Annabeth compartieron un fiero beso con todos los griegos, romanos y dioses (en su mayoría) aplaudiendo, silbando y más.

**"¿Dioses?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

**"Titanes" me corregí. "Y…no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."****  
><strong>  
><strong>"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.<strong>****

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron"**

-Tantos años de guerra ¿y lo resume a esto?-exclama Ares.

Así es más práctico- responde Percy sin darle importancia a Ares, este gruño pero a Percy ni le importo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los griegos y los romanos miraban de reojo a los griegos sin saber si eran suicidas o muy valientes. 

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.******

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?"******

**"Y porque Señor Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿por qué es importante en la vida real?"**

-Atrapada - exclamaron Will, Hermes, Apolo, Connor, Travis y Chris.

**"Atrapada" murmuró Grover.**

-¡Pensamos como cabra!-exclamaron los dioses y semidioses.

**"Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía orejas como radares.****  
><strong>  
>-¡Orejas de caballo!-gritó Leo<p>

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor.****¨ , ****"Ya veo." El Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

-¿Nota feliz?-exclamo Hestia, Demeter y Hera.

**es momento de almorzar. "Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos Salir?"******

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-Muchachos-dijeron las cazadoras y Artemisa.

-Oigan-se quejaron los chicos.

-Bueno, menos Nico, Leo, Jason y Percy-dijo Thalia.

Las cazadoras tenían miradas de desconcierto pero viendo lo que hiso Percy le dieron la razón en cuanto el.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."******

**Yo sabía que venía.******

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"******

**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir –intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Ves Quirón, Percy es muy observador-dijo Annabeth-, cuando quiere.

-Soy viejo pero no tanto, no he visto todo.

**"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." Me dijo el Sr. Brunner.******

**"¿Acerca de los titanes?"******

**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."******

**"Oh."******

**"Lo que has aprendido de mi,"dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."******

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.******

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Mis hijos podrían ayudarle-dijo Atenea mientras les sonreía-claro si no le molesta.

Los griegos y algunos romanos estaban, literalmente, con la baca abierta, pero tras lo sucedido era obvio que una nueva estima de Atenea por Poseidon o en su defecto Percy avía nacido.

**No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.******

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estaba-dijo Quirón a nadie en particular, Afrodita se entristeció, esa niña avía sido su hija ase mucho.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.****La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.****  
><strong>  
><strong>En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad.<strong>

-Y ahora ¿por qué están peleando ustedes dos?-gruño Hera.

-Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que el título del libro sea Percy Jackson El Ladrón del Rayo-replicó Hefesto.

Zeus gruño y un trueno resonó el lugar.

**Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones,****  
><strong>  
>Los dioses miraron a Poseidón.<p>

**Incendios forestales por rayos.**

Ahora Zeus acaparaba la atención.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.****Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora, y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada, hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela –la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.******

**"¿Te han castigado?"Preguntó Grover.******

**"No,"dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**

-Ahora si-dijo con orgullo Quirón.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso los romanos reían, unos más que otros. Mientras Grover enrojecía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.******

**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería tomar un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme,**

-Hombres-lastimosamente Artemisa que pensó que Percy era diferente-, siempre pensando en sí mismo.

**Pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

Artemisa se sorprendió a la vez que se alegró, miro a Percy y este le sonrió asiendo que se sonrojara.

Afrodita, Hestia y Hera sonreían, se podía ver el amor que profesaba hacia su madre.

**El. Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

-Genial-murmuró Leo, sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de su padre.

Sacó de su cinturón un cuaderno y lápiz donde escribía velozmente para volver a cerrarlo. No sin antes dejar ver unos cuantos planos de objetos que enorgullecieron al dios de las fraguas  
><strong>Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante de mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regaso de Grover.<strong>

Los amigos de Grover tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor, Annabeth afilaba su espada de hueso de drakon, Thalia estaba, literalmente echando chispas, Nico estaba invocando espíritus, pero Percy realmente daba miedo por estar invocando un mini tornado, terremoto y varios heiser de agua salada, además su mirada de lobo más la sonrisa que apareció en la batalla de manhattan hacia que hasta los dioses temblaran de pavor.

**"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien le pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

-Eeew-dijeron las hijas de Afrodita.

-Toda una belleza- dijeron sarcásticamente Afrodita y Piper.

**Traté de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"******

**La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Alguno de los niños murmuraban:******

**"¿Has visto…?"******

**"…El agua…"******

**"…como la agarró…"**

-Es muy fuerte si a esa edad puede hacer eso-murmuró Anfitrite. Qué fue escuchado por los demás dioses que solo asintieron y Zeus y Ares gruñeron.

**No sabía que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy está bien,**

-Dulce, dulce sarcasmo-susurró Leo.

**prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Si lo estaba esperando-masculló Demeter.

Poseidón de orgulloso fue pasando a terror,

**"Ahora, cariño"******

**"Ya lo sé," murmuré, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡NO-gritó la cabaña 11-, NUNCA INTENTES ADIVINAR EL CASTIGO!

El dios se quitó unas lágrimas de orgullo.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.****  
><strong>  
>-¿Recién lo entiendes?-murmuro el mensajero de los dioses.<p>

**"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.******

**"¡Espere!" grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."**

-¡Es un buen amigo!-Exclamó Hestia mirando, además los romanos se sorprendieron de que los sátiros si eran útiles no como los faunos.

**Me quedé mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla le temblaba.******

**"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." Dijo ella.******

**"Pero…"******

**"Usted-quédese-aquí."******

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.******

**"Está bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."******

-No, no está bien-chilló Percefone.

**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora".******

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.******

**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Ambos campamentos y los mismos Quirón y Lupa se estremecieron y recordando la mirada de un rato los dioses se estremecieron.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la Sra. Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.******

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?****  
><strong>  
>-Monstruo-gritaron los romanos, ante la atenta mirada de los griegos.<p>

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpreta las cosas.**

-No, no lo hace- dijo Poseidón.

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Tiene buenos instintos- dijeron Anfitrite, Persefone, Demeter, Atenea, Hestia y para sorpresa de todos Artemisa y Hera.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.******

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-¡Quirón!-rugió Poseidón.

-Lo siento-dijo un buen libro.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.****Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Apolo.

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.******

**Excepto nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-Que conveniente-dijo Jason.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

-No tiene ningún arma-gimió Hera sorprendiendo a todos.

**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño" dijo.******

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije:******

**"Si señora."**

-¡Respeta a un monstruo, pero no a los titanes, ni a los dioses!-chillaron Thalia y Nico.

Qué?!-bramó Zeus.

-Percy respeta a las personas que admira-respondió simplemente Annabeth.

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!

-Que Percy respeta a quien él quiere-dijo claramente Thalia-, y no podrán hacerle nada porque todos estaríamos muertos, ustedes incluidos.

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo-dice Percy - respeto a mi padre obviamente.

Sacando de este una gran sonrisa.

-A Hades- recalco.

Hades se sorprende pero a la vez se siente feliz de que un héroe de tal calibre lo respete.

-A Hestia-señala.

Hestia se sonroja.

-A Artemisa-recalca.

Para sorpresa de todas las cazadoras se sonroja.

-A Apolo-Añadió.

-Tienes buen gusto-dramatizó Apolo

-Y me llevo muy bien con Hermes-sonrió- hay que tener mucha valentía para hacer lo que usted va a hacer.

Hermes sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a pensar que será lo que hará ganarse el respeto del semidiós.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada. Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

**Le dije. "Yo…yo, me esforzare más, señora."******

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.******

**"Nosotros no somos tontos Percy Jackson." Dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."******

**No sabía de qué estaba hablando.******

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

No serás algún legado mío?-le pregunto Hermes.

No-respondió a la vez que una carta cae en su regazo, la lee y se sorprende- al parecer soy legado de Apolo del lado romano según las Moiras- sorprendiendo a todos y asiendo feliz a Apolo.

Sabes quien fue tu antepasado?- pregunta el dios de la luz.

Dicen que mi bisabuelo Maximo (Max) Riordan (en honor al genio literario de nuestra saga)- dejando a los romanos con la boca en el piso.- lo conocen?

Conocerlo? Fue uno de los mejores Augures que ha tenido Roma- explica sorprendido Fran. Octavian estaba temblando, si Apolo a el concejo romano decidían nombrarlo Augur el seria despedido y humillado.

Oh, genial-dice Percy algo abrumado- eso explica porque entiendo el latín como el griego- finalizo el.

**O Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-¡Es un gran libro!-exclamó Atenea.

Pues no me parecería una tortura si no tuviera dislexia- se explicó Percy, a lo que Atenea le dio la razón entonces se concentró e hiso aparecer a cada semidiós un par de lentes de bronce/oro- con estos ya no tendrán ese problema, le daré los planos a los hijos de Hefesto/Vulcano.-finalizo mientras los semidioses le agradecían a la diosa.

**"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.******

**"Señora, yo no…"******

**"Se acabó el tiempo" dijo entre dientes.******

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

-¡Hades!, ¿Por qué enviaste una furia contra mi hijo?

-No lo sé, lo siento-se disculpó, Poseidon vio que su hermano lo sentía por lo que se calmó.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

"**¡Eh, Percy!" gritó tirando la pluma al aire…**

-¿Una pluma?-preguntan los romanos/ dioses.

-Es una pluma especial-respondió Quirón.

**La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.******

**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Tome el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llegó a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada –la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina.**

-Debilucho-murmuró por lo bajo Ares.

**Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.******

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"******

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.******

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

Para ti eso es natural?- pregunta Jason medio envidioso.

Con una espada todo se me ha dado muy natural, pero con las demás armas soy un asco- confiesa Percy.

Has intentado usar un tridente hijo?- pregunta su padre (ya calmado pues su hijo estaba vivo), a lo que él niega- a ver prueba con esto- le paso un tridente el cual había invocado.

Percy agarro la lanza de tres puntas y la sintió como con contracorriente a medida, no como cuando usaba una lanza - dale a esto- Poseidon hiso aparecer un muñeco de practica el cual Percy comenzó a golpearlo con gracia y precisión clavando la punta en lugares mortales, haciendo florituras para golpearlo con el extremo opuesto y bloqueando los golpes que le daba el muñeco autómata (como pensaron que los dioses usaban muñecos de paja para entrenar? Crédulos), cuando desarmo al autómata este comenzó a correr muy rápido para salvarse, Percy no se movió hasta que este estaba a unos 25 metros entonces arrojo el tridente con tal gracia y fuerza que saco suspiros de asombro, excitación (por parte de las féminas) y envidia, por supuesto el autómata quedo empalado en la pared de mármol (si vieron Troya fíjense en Aquiles usando la lanza en el templo de apolo), de inmediato los amigos de Percy bulliciosos lo felicitaron y Annabeth lo abrazo y prácticamente devoro la parte inferior de su cara.

Bien creo que si soy bueno con el tridente- dice Percy.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua ¡Hiss!******

**La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento.**

-Han notado como compara las cosas Percy-dijo Hazel- (paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera agua) o sino ( Fue un castillo de arena en un momento todo tiene que ver a la playa.)

-Como un verdadero hijo del mar-le respondió Anfitrite aceptando que Percy era digno hijo de su padre.

**Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, uno nunca olvida al primer monstruo que mata.

**Estaba solo.******

**Traía un bolígrafo en la mano.****  
><strong>  
>-Aún le afecta la niebla-comentó Atenea.<p>

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo. Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

Sesos de alga- exclamo Annabeth juguetonamente.

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.******

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.******

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el trasero."**

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto."******

**Parpadee. No hemos tenido nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.******

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.******

**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.******

**El dijo. "¿Quién?"******

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pené que estaba bromeando.******

**"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio"****  
><strong>  
><strong>Un trueno retumbó.<strong>****

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.******

**Me acerqué a él.******

**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."****  
><strong>  
>El dios de las carreteras se quitó una lágrima falsa de orgullo.<br>**  
><strong>**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

**"Señor." Le dije. "¿Dónde esta la Sra. Dodds?"******

**Me miro sin comprender. "¿Quién?"******

**"El acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia delante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la Academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

Aquí termina el capítulo- dice Atenea cerrando el libro.- sino mal recuerdo tú tienes una penitencia pendiente- señaló a Percy.

Cierto, chicos me siguen- Percy junto con los hijos de Apolo y varios instrumentos se colocaron en un pequeño escenario (todo proveído por Apolo), Percy con una guitarra con forma de lira- bien esta cacion va para el amor y mi color favorito se llama **Azul **(la misma de Cristian Castro, pero las canciones que ponga serán creaciones de Percy en mi Fic)1, 2, 3.

watch?v=29NM6ySmwfQ

Gracias, muchas gracias, son un maravilloso público- dice Percy acabando la canción, recibiendo la ovación de todo el público que no dejaban de gritar y aplaudir, las chicas más que los chicos ya que parecían fangirls enamoradas, hasta Reyna, las cazadoras, TODAS las diosas y así hasta que se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse.

ESE ES MI LEGADO- grito Apolo orgulloso a más no poder.

Bueno que tal si continuamos- dice Percy y a muy abochornado.

Bien veamos donde quedamos- dice Hestia tomando el libro.

**Capítulo 2: Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines del destino.**

**Lamento el retraso y si quieren saber que me paso lo deje escrito en como un review a mi nombre ****anonimus maxsimus.**

**Les agradezco a todos y que bueno que les gusto, seguiré escribiendo espero dar el siguiente capítulo más rápido esta vez.**

**Que la sabiduría de Atenea los guie pero que su orgullo no los nuble.**

**Frase made in ****anonimus maximus.**


End file.
